


All Our Jagged Edges

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [6]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nothing too explicit, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Art Moves; for better or worse, Hyun makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Jagged Edges

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing all these things like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, whose picture I don't entirely know. It means, sometimes, the pieces don't necessarily fit, or their place in the timeline is a little vague. This is one of those transition pieces.

"Have you ever done that before?" At Min's raised eyebrows, Hyun elaborates. "Share someone in bed, I mean." They're having dinner at a restaurant, and the room is as private as it can get.

"No," Min answers with a shrug, spearing a piece of steak with his fork. "No one else will fit."

"But the two of you together..." Hyun feels incapable of voicing the actual question.

Min studies the play of the candlelight on his brother's face, and wonders what he really wants to hear. "I tried it with other people, you know. But they're all terrible in bed. Samchon always knows what I need." 

Hyung looks down at the bottom of his wineglass, his frustration evident in his tight grip and hunched shoulders. "Since when, though? I mean, you grew up with him."

Min's eyes narrow. "He would never hurt a child in his care. _Never._ "

Hyun breathes out at that. "Okay."

"Don't tell me you're having doubts about all this?"

Hyun meets his gaze. Min had never been as good as samchon about reading people, and especially not his brother when he chooses to keep his feelings opaque. "No," hyung answers. "I try not to second-guess myself. That way madness lies. But I just need to know some things before we can go any further."

"You enjoyed it," Min says, almost challenging. 

"I did," Hyun says simply, focusing on cutting his steak into pieces. "But sex is just one factor. I don't know what you both expect from me, if an actual relationship is on the table. And entering a relationship with you is one thing; Lee Joon Young is very much another. You don't have to tell me everything about how the two of you... _work_. I just want to figure out where I fit in the equation."

Min shrugs. "Depends on what you want."

Hyun sets down his knife and fork, suddenly not trusting himself to have them in his hands. "Min-a."

"I know I pulled you into this without talking to you first. But the ball's in your court now, hyung."

But that's the problem. The last thing Hyun knows is what he wants.

He stayed for Min's sake, at Joon Young's request. He let all this happen. That was a choice, too. But he couldn't just stay passive like this. He wasn't some kind of a victim. He refuses to be.

So it's either say yes, or say no. No dithering in between.

"Alright," he says finally, downing the last of his wine with eyes closed. "I'll take what I can get. Whatever you're willing to give. And Joon Young, too."

Min suddenly feels overdressed. "Let's get out of here," he suggests, and presses the buzzer to request their check.

\---

But it's not as simple as saying yes. Or as easy. 

What was, with these two around?

And anyway, they were all busy people. He's just settling into his job at the police station. Min is set to take his board exams soon, and has to be bullied into studying in between bouts of sex. His part-time job at a crisis center for domestic violence also demands much of his time and effort. And as for Lee Joon Young...

Hyun can't even comprehend his schedule. "You what?"

"I volunteer at the crisis center too, every other weekend," Joon Young repeats. "Then there's this program to provide the homeless with hot meals. It's under-funded, but I talked some stores into donating some of the ingredients. My job also requires flexible hours. You can't predict when the bodies will show."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were running for sainthood," Hyun mutters. "I mean, where do you even find the time to _kill_ people?"

Joon Young smiles slowly. "I make the time."

Hyun turns away. "Just promise me they deserve it," he says after the silence stretches too long. "And that you'll keep Min out of it."

He feels Joon Young's fingers on his chin. He turns back to him, and lets himself be read.

"Min did tell me you've made a choice."

"I," Hyun stammers. "Could you go with me to my father's grave?" He hasn't visited it for thirteen long years. "I'd ask Min-a, but he says he doesn't remember him." And doesn't care to.

Joon Young, silent for a moment, finally gives him a nod. "I'll squeeze you in."

"Thank you," Hyun mumbles.

\---

His foster mother visits the grave often, but it's Hyun's first time since the funeral. He sets down a bottle of soju--even though his father never drank anything but coffee--and a pack of rice cakes at the foot of the mound. The grass is trimmed, and sweeping the area around it takes only a couple of minutes. 

Then he steps back and stares, Joon Young behind him, hand pressed to his back. He has no desire to kowtow. And anyway, that isn't what he's here for.

_I'm tired, Abuji. Tired of carrying the guilt over your death. I know if you were alive right now, nothing will have changed. You could only see a monster in me. And maybe you're right._

Joon Young's hand presses deeper, and Hyun finds himself leaning back, letting the older man take his weight.

"You don't expect me to apologize, do you?" Joon Young asks, teasing.

"No," Hyun says, matching his tone. "I'm not expecting miracles."

"He's wrong about you, Hyun," Joon Young murmurs, face suddenly solemn. "I hope you know that."

"Not that wrong," Hyun counters. "I'm choosing you, aren't I?"

The hand on his back slides around until Joon Young's arm is wrapped around him, and he's tucked against the other man's side. "Love makes monsters of us all."

Hyun has no answer to that.

\---

So when he says they're making it work, what he really means is:

Stolen moments. An almost supernatural effort to coordinate schedules. Him blocking off entire days on his availability even though the cases that require his expertise do not exactly follow a timetable. 

Sometimes, he consults over the phone, skimming photos of crime scenes on his tablet, and even coordinating with the Medical Examiner who happens to be Lee Joon Young, while Min takes a break from the sex to study.

It means clutching at each other, barely getting their clothes out of the way before he's inside Min, feeling so greedy and desperate for touch every single time.

It means they all sacrifice a little sleep just so Joon Young can take his time breaking him apart.

After Min-a finally takes his bar exam, they go out to celebrate, having dinner at a very exclusive restaurant that Hyun booked months in advance. But Joon Young doesn't let them enjoy it.

"It's going to get worse before it gets better," Joon Young warns them both. "When Min starts at the D.A.'s office, the hours will be even more terrible. And just wait until you have a lot more cops lining up to talk to you. We'll be lucky to see you come home."

"Shut up and don't jinx me," Min says. His plans aren't a secret, but he doesn't like to talk about it. Hyun feels ambivalent as well, since Min's job as a lawyer means he'll have to interact with more criminals, and even defend them in the future.

"And I think I'll be safe for a while. Nobody wants to be seen as needing a shrink, so they'll only come if they're ordered to."

"What about Choi Eun-Bok?" Joon Young asks. "I told him to schedule a session with you."

Hyun smiles wryly. "He's dragging his feet. I don't blame him. It's not the smartest move for a rookie cop to make."

Joon Young taps his lips with his thumb. "Can you request a separate office at the university? Just tell the Director that privacy's an issue."

Hyun nods slowly. "I'll have to commit to doing a few lectures a year, maybe. But that sounds like it might work. Should I call Eun-Bok-sshi after?"

"No. Leave the kid to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Up next, Choi Eun-Bok does therapy! Hijinks ensue! No, not really.


End file.
